Northern Lights & Falling Snow
by otoha komachi
Summary: Sometimes destiny bonded us to someone that we doesn't really knows. But hey... if it's destiny who bonded us, then it should be easy to meet with him/her again, right? -warning : set in GakuHeta, crack pairing & contains gender bent-
1. Chapter 1

He rubbed his temples again and again, actually he didn't want to get up or starting his days in school, everything that he do will stings his head –he have a headache and his body's temperature have been increasing since 2 days ago, but he didn't like to sleep and spend all of his days inside the dorm and laying on his small bed.

"Are you okay, bror? Let me call someone to handle you, okay?", Norway dashed after placing his right hand on his temple  
"N-Norge!", Iceland shouted, "...It's okay, and I think I can handle this"  
"Is that so?", Iceland received some frowns and sigh from his big brother, "...Okay then, but if you feeling worse, make sure you go to the school's health office immediately"  
"I will", he forced himself to let out a small smile to his brother

Iceland walked slower than usual, he decided to not spend much of his energy for the class later. But his focus was in the worst condition, so he bumped into a long haired girl and almost made her falling to the floor.

"My mistake!", he said while he gripped her right arm, "Is everything fine?"  
".....I-I'm fine", she just let out a weak and sympathetic smile, "Seems I was the one who should ask that to you"

And she's right, Iceland can't hold his consciousness any longer. So, everything went black in his sight and he fainted, all things that he could remember was the young lady shrieked—asking for a help.

"So, is he alright?"  
"He's alright... He just had some fever and he pushed himself out"  
"But, it's still need to be worried"  
"You're right, but I'm afraid that I must go now... I have some exams on the next class, if you don't mind... Could you—"  
"My pleasure!", she chirped, "Besides, I was luckier than you, almost all of my class was a free one!"  
"Gosh, being a junior year student was so good", the boy said while he opened the door gently  
"H-hahaha... Wish you all the best, Eduard!"  
"Thanks!"  
"_Just where am I now?"_, Iceland thought to himself and he tried to opened his eyes a bit, but it still too much for him at this condition.  
"Now, is he already regained his consciousness?", she chirped in a low voice

Iceland can't answer or opened his eyes, it still hurt, and he decided to doze off again.

"Iceland...", she said his name gently, "...Einar"

This made Iceland snapped back into the reality again, even though he still can't opened his eyes.

"...As I expected, he doesn't know me", she mumbled to herself gently while she put her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

She gasped a bit, "....Oh God" and then she dashed outside

"_Just----what is happening here?__"_, with that thought, he dozed off again.

* * *

**A/N: Hallooooooo****!****Long**** time no see guys**

**Again, I came back with another Iceland fiction! *Iceland fan girl*. Soooo yeah, I hope this would be a nice multi chaptered and het****(?)**** fiction**

**Constructive criticism, suggestions, and reviews are happily accepted!**

**...Although I can't stand a harsh and sarcastic reviews or criticism ^^;**

**Just speak up your mind by clicking the reviews button *hinthint* xD**

**See you, tot ziens~**


	2. Chapter 2

He just can't stand it anymore, all things that he can do were inhaled and exhaled the air—but he can't control the period, his breath become faster and faster than before.

"Wh-what should I do?"

A voice of young girl still called and asking for a help, but seems nobody's there and it was an emergency.

"P-Please, hang in there" she whispered and he sure that she was almost crying, she sniffed and her voice was trembling.  
He decided to push himself to let out his voice, "I'm..... Okay...." he ended his words with a cough. That made the vivid image of the pale blonde-haired girl disappeared.  
"Just...Just don't say anything and lay down there!", she said with a higher pitch due to her tears that made her nose _stuck_.  
"W-water...", he used his last energy to said that—and after that, he just can lay down and coughing up. He just doesn't understand why the young girl doesn't give him the water instead pouring some of the water into his right shoulder.  
Seems she couldnot gave him the water with the _normal way_--just hand over the glass and everything is completed.  
"I.... Uhh... P-Please excuse me", she mumbled and he doesn't know what happened next. All things that he could remember were the water with some bitter substance entering his mouth down to his dry throat, and then something soft on his lips was gone.  
"_Wait a minute, something soft?"  
_

.::::::::::::.

"Brooooooooooooooooother........."

Iceland snapped back from his wonderland to face the reality, with Norway's face as the first thing that he saw.

".... okay, where am I now?"

"Nurse's office", he said while he handed a glass of water to Einar, "Still have some headaches?"

He just rubbed his forehead with his left hand and drank the water with the other hand, "Yes, but this was better than before"

"Oh good, it's because you drink the aspirins, right?"  
Wait, he just dozed off even before arrived at the nurse's office.  
"Well, maybe I am... Not sure though", he said with a low groan—making his words sound like a mumble  
"You should went to the dorm now, take some rest and drink a lot of water", the Norwegian said while he packed his brother's belonging.  
"But, Sveinn... I—"  
"I will walked you to the dorm, now"  
"...Okay then"  
Sometimes, his brother was a stubborn one. It would be better to oblige his command than arguing with him in this condition.

After handled up the school problem that Einar worried before—the teacher and absence—, they went back to the dorm and Einar change his uniform to his pyjama and then he cleaned himself by rubbing a wet towel to his body. Sveinn went back to the school again after made him some porridge, hot drinks, and leave some medicines for him.

He ate his supper and drank the medicine, he lay on his bed again while his eyes watching the television. It was still a news hour, he gazed to the clock for a second and found it was pointing 09.30 and then he watch the television again.  
He can't focused on the news, all things that on his mind now was the soft things that landed on his lip and who are the young girl that helped him before? He just had a pale-blonde coloured long hair and.... a vivid image of the uniform of Europe Class with additional red blazer as a deduction, but the colour was different from his uniform.

Red, that's it! Her uniform colour was red!

Oh wait, almost all of the girls in the World Academy wear red uniform—except the Asia students.

"Whatever..... If God allows me to meet her, then I will meet her soon or later", he mumbled to himself after turned off the television.

"_But I wish I will meet her soon, I haven't say any gratitude words to her"_

* * *

**A/N: I decided to use Sveinn as Norge's human name. I hope it sounds matched for him :3**

**I will mention who's the girl later, if I'm not forg****e****t about it... Pfffff, kidding!  
Well, don't worry I will give you a hint... She is a Europe country (bwahahaha, what kind of hint it is?) :D  
You want to guess who is it? It's okay, go ahead ;)**

**Okay, I won't get bored to say reviews; constructive criticism; and suggestions are welcomed!  
(However, don't forget that I'm not good at handling harsh or sarcastic reviews) :D**

**Well, thanks to _A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian_ & _Anon_ for the support! Thank you sooooo much~**

**That's it, until then... farewell ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the chirping bird made him woke up from him dreamless sleep, he woke up right when there was a little light appeared at the horizon, he yawned and do some simple stretching. His head, his body, and his temperature were gone better, all thanks to his brother

...and that mysterious young lady

He got up and went to the bathroom, seeking for the warm water that will made fresh him up again. He just decided to thrown all of the thoughts about the girl for a while—even though he does want to know who is the young lady is.  
He go downstairs to the dining hall after wearing his uniform, he received so many worried looks and relieved faces from the other boys in the dorm.

"Einaaar, so you're okay now?"  
"If you feel not good again, just drink this medicine, aru!"  
"Are y' sure th't you're 'kay?"

Einar just nodded and said some simple thanks to anyone, then he took the bread and corn soup completed with the fresh milk for today's breakfast.  
He ate it, but his mind wandering to somewhere else, usually he always focused to anything that he do, but this time—he's not.

"You're spacin' a lot t'day", Berwald said  
"Yeah, I think so too", he mumbled and still ate his supper, "... I guess it's because yesterday"  
"Hmm, wh't h'ppened?"  
"Some young lady helped me, and I haven't said thanks to her... This bothered me a lot", he mumbled and he stared at Berwald for a while, "...All things that I can remembered is she has blond long hair"  
Berwald let out a gentle smile to him, such a coincidence to see the young one become very confused and puzzled like this, "H'pe ya'll f'nd her s'n "  
Einar just rubbed back of his neck gently and said a gratitude words in his own native language

* * *

He walked through the school hallway as usual, he can't believed that actually he had a great fever yesterday, everything was went perfectly—too perfect for someone who've got a fever two days ago. He saw a familiar figure there, a big nose with a tall body, which it was obviously belonged to Ivan Braginsky

"Oh, Einar... Feeling better?", he chirped with his usual cheerful and childish tone  
"Y-yes, thanks"  
"That's good~", he said with a wide smile, "I didn't want any of my part was falling sick though"  
"...Excuse me?"  
"Nothing!", he let out another smile—even though this one was creepier than before, "Anyway, I believe that you haven't met one of my companions though"  
"Well, I have met Eduard and I have seen Toris before?"  
"Ever heard about Sofija Galante?"  
"... I believe I haven't"  
"Perfect timing~", he chirped when he saw a petite girl running with a nervous face while holding a lot of files and documents, "There, it is she"  
"I-I-I...I'm so sorry Ivan, here's the documents that you—", she yelped when her trembling hands dropped the whole documents, and thank goodness Einar can managed to catch few of them.

"Thank you so much", she said —still looking down when Einar gave her the document, but when she already finished to gathered the documents, she tilted her head up and there's a little flush on her cheeks when she saw Einar standing in front of her. Einar—in turn—didn't say anything but he offered his hand to her, which Sofija accepted shyly.

"O-once again, thank you so much"  
Einar just nodded and tilted his head a bit, she looks so small and fragile which made her to be a cute girl, and that long blond hair suits her perfectly.  
"Sofija, this is Einar. The guy that I've told you before", said Ivan  
"Oh yes, i-it's nice... to meet you", she let out a weak smile  
"Pleased to meet you too, Sofija"

That made Sofija let out a gentle smile; she didn't know that he will say her name nicely. Well, his accent made her name sounds more graceful yet strong, though.  
Well, Einar was impressed with her smile—even though he doesn't realize it, he blushing a bit.  
But something strange, he didn't found the figures or the voice so strange though, part of his mind was sure that he ever met Sofija before.

Oh damn, he feel a bit light-headed again, it feels like he found a conclusion that actually he have ever met Sofija before, but how? It was just like a confusing déjà vu.

"If you excuse me, Ivan... I have to go now", Einar said while he rubbing his temple a bit  
"Oh, having another headache, da?", Ivan asked again with a creepy childish grin, "Need some help?"  
"Th-Thanks, but I'm okay"

After saying goodbye to Ivan and Sofija, he want to make his way to his class, but someone calling for him and it was the Latvian girl. First, she gnawed at her bottom lips for a second and then she handed him some kind of medicine.

"Please get well soon"

Einar received the medicine with a mixture of surprised and blank expression, he didn't know that Sofija can talk _normally_ without mumbling like she usually does, and she was very observant...doesn't she?  
Einar said some gratitude words to her with a smile that he usually doesn't gave to anybody else—except his brother, and that was only in occasional time—then he made his way again to the classroom again.

Meanwhile, Sofija dashed to the campus' cathedral, she almost tripped and falling twice but she still wore the wide smile on her face.  
When she entered the cathedral, she let out droplets of tears and clasped her hands together.

"_God, thank you so much, it's such a wonderful gift to meet with him once again"  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: Aha, well... I think everyone does know the answer! But don't worry, I will try it to made it long enough  
Anyway, I didn't find any significant female version of 'Raivis', so I decided to use 'Sofija' as her name :D  
It was a crack pairing (I have mentioned about it earlier, right? *panicked*), and it was a gender bending version... So hope you guys still like it.

And... to nekoneko-san, *chuckles* sorry about thaaat~  
~_yaaah, saya emang o'on_ ^^

Anyway, Let out your thoughts by pressing the reviews button!

See you next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Friday has come, a gloomy Friday.  
The weather was cloudy and the soft breeze was change by a rough wind, leafs made some fast rhythms and the animals have hid their self to the comfortable nest.  
Everyone can't believe that actually it was still afternoon, it looks very dark outside.

Neither the students nor the teachers made their way to go to their own places; it was seldom encounter in the World Academy. The class is ended at the afternoon though, but the students usually still hang out around the campus after the class over.

Now, with the gloomy weather and the quiet rooms—made the academy looks creepier and it was like it have some haunted atmosphere.

"...it's scary..." Sofija mumbled to herself while she carried the sports instruments to the gym. She can't denied her friends request to help them for putting those instruments back to the gym, her friends helped her—it would be rude if you leave all the things to her— though the hard one was handled by Sofija. She carried those ribbons and mattresses that use from the earlier gymnastic class.  
It was a busy (and also scary) day for her, and that made her doesn't realize if she still wore the a-bit-tight sport clothing completed with the mini short.

After putting and organizing them nicely, she just let out a deep sigh of relieved and rubbed the drops of sweat on her forehead. She want to go to the class immediately for picking her bags.  
When she went outside, the rains have falling down to the soil. She dashed and tried her best but the heavy rain made her soaked.

Now, finally she realized that she still wore the gym uniform.

Her eyes were full of tears, not because of her uniform. It was because she must passed the music room that have so many scary legends inside it—for example : sometimes _somebody _played the piano or maybe she (yes, it's a she) would singing, and she also need to passed the biology laboratory that have some kind of artificial skull that looks like _a real human skulls_.  
And the last but not least, she must passed the art rooms—which contains a tons of classical paintings and statues that it seems they always stares at you, and even some of the students told her that they were saw them smirk—a wide creepy smirk.

_**BANG!**_

"_Oh God... N-no..._" she said to her little heart, holding her shaking hands together as she heard the laboratory's door were banging loudly.

_**BANG BANG!**_

"_T-twice... and louder!_" she started to let out a light sniff.

But when she realized that _someone_ behind that door was trying to open it, she started to fell on her twitching knees and she just crying—she can't do anything now.

_**BLAM!**_

"G-God, nooooooooo!", she yelled and covered her face with her arms—just like the thriller actress does when the killer reached closer and closer to her

"Lort... How the heck they can closed me inside there?" some calm but cold voice mumbling and start to let out some swearing words in his language, "H-Huh? Sofija?"

She just let her eyes got widened, it was Einar! Oh, thank goodness... It was Einar, not the living skulls!

But her tears started to fell from her eyes, she let out a louder sniff and yes... She was crying badly.

"What the— H-Hey, Sofija... What's wrong?" he asked in his usual voice, but she still can sense some hesitations and concern in the voice.

"T-The lab... Th-They said the skull was alive and—"she coughed a bit, seems some of her tears were managed to get in to her throat, "—and the door start to banging... W-well... I-It was—..."

Einar stand on his knee in order to made their height at the same level, she was scared so badly. Her whole body trembles and shaking more than the usual, she also started to yelped a bit since she can't controlled her crying volume anymore.

"_What should I do now?_" he thought to himself and started to remind everything about calming someone in shocked statement, and for some reason he reminds some conversation between Mathias and Francis.

_**~(*w*)~**_

_"Heeeej, Franci— W-wait, what did you do to her?"_

_"Aah, Mathias... This is just to calm her down", Francis answered and he hugged the poor girl from Seychelles tighter than before, "You should read this psychology book, Mathias... Some effective way to calm the shocked person is give them a BIG HUGS!"_

_Mathias just frowned a little while he opened the mentioned book, he start reading and he just nodded in surprise "J-Ja...You're right..."_

_**~(*w*)~**_

At first, Einar wasn't sure if it was an effective way to calmed someone in the shocked statement or not, it was Francis who said that after all.  
But regarding to his deduction—some psychology book— and Mathias' honest reaction, seems it was the only thing that he can do right now.

Without any second thoughts, he grabbed the petite girl's shoulder tightly—but not tight enough to injure her body—and pulled her inside of his embrace.  
In this close distance, he can sense more of the soft and fragile skin of hers, he can smelled more of her vanilla-scented body, and the other sensation that the skin ships gave to you.

Maybe he was the person who needs some CPR now, but no... He must composed himself to the coherency again and calmed this girl down.  
Well, it was normal for a guy at his age to get lost from the reality because of skin ship, right?

"Look Sofija... Calm down" he said and rubbed her hair gently, "I'm here now... You're not alone"

She started to stop crying, but she still sniffed a bit.

"Then, about the skulls and about the living paintings... It was just stories, okay? It never happened to you" he went straight to the problem, "You don't need to be worry"

He can felt some little movement from her, she was nodded a little. Einar released her from the hug instead putting both of his hands on her shoulder, smiled gently to her and asking "Feeling better?"

The Latvian girl just nodded and said, "Thank you so much... Y-You helped me once again"

He just patted her head—still cool and collected as usual until he noticed something made the atmosphere become more awkward than before.

"...Maybe you need to change your clothes" said Einar when he noticed that her clothes were somewhat wet.

And finally, both of them realized how embarrassed they feel now.

* * *

"Th-Thanks for waiting me" said Sofija and she took her bag that Einar hold when he waited for her to change her uniform—the white shirt with a red blazer, crimson ribbon, and the matching tartan-patterned skirt.

"N-No problem" he mumbling since he started to feel a bit silly and nervous around this petite girl, he doesn't know since when he feel something like this—but it was just a bit annoying.

They walked to the school's gate again, this time the rain wasn't as heavy as before. There was no warm and loud conversation between them, but they also didn't mind with the comforting silence.  
Even though they have a tons of questions that they have kept for a long time to each other, they just doesn't knew where should they take the starter—or maybe they were just too shy to asked it.

"H-How's your headache, Einar?" Sofija asked in a soft voice of hers that loud enough to broke the silence

"It's been good lately, thank you for asking... And also your medicine" he added quickly

"O-oh..." she gnawed her bottom lips for a while, "It was nothing, actually. Regarding t-to your own kindness"

"_Why would she mentioned something that embarrassed me a lot?_" he thought to himself while he tried to avoid her gaze by looking to the greyish blue sky. But something bothered him since Sofija handed him a pack of medicine, she acted like she does know about it before... and she said "Get well soon".

It would be the best choice if he asked her about this.

"Sofija, there's something I want to ask to you"

Sofija, who've just spaced off to the sky, turned herself and faced the Icelandic man. She tilted her head a bit, "Yes, what's wrong?"

Einar clenched his fist, gathering all of his courage to asked this full-of-risk question

"Look Sofija, are you—"

She accidentally stepped on her own shoelaces; she yelped and bumped to the silver-haired man who hasn't got ready to cought the blond. It made Einar lied on the floor on his back while Sofija sat on his torso, both of them still busy to recovering their self from the light pain.  
Now another uneasy silence, they were just staring to each other.

"Yes? What do you want to know, Einar?" she asked innocently despite their awkward position

"Well, I have some feelings that I've met you before" he said calmly—still laying on the floor, "And I also believe... that actually you are the one who helped me when I lost my consciousness"

He saw Sofija's eyes got widened and there's a pink colour spread on her cheeks. He got up and ended up sat on the cold floor with the Latvian on his lap.  
Even though she showed some obvious reaction, he still demanding for some encouraging words from her mouth.

"Tell me Sofija, is it just my feelings or it is a reality?" he asked and stares at those deep violet eyes gently, pleading for the truth that the girl kept it away from him.

After struggling with her heart, Sofija nodded and let out some innocent smile of hers.

"It was a reality, Einar"

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, Sofija... The girls must do the first strike, you know! xD

Well, nothing much to say from me. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let out your thoughts by pressing the reviews button!

And of course... be soft on me, will ya? ;)

Until then, farewell! ^^

Anyway, I will delayed the next chapter for maybe around... 21 days .

I'm sorry guys, you can look the reason in my profile (sorry, but I can't write it down here since it was waaay long & the net connection was... well, sucks. SO I must types fastly before it got disconnected)


End file.
